


Each Day is Valentines Day

by Hellyjellybean



Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Not Nice, Brief mention of marriage, Coffee Shop, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Humour, I love this writer I hope she likes this gift, Love Confessions, Mystery, Office Setting, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Treat, Valentine’s Day, Who is showering Rey with gifts?, i am so nervous I am sweating like Randy getting the coffee order wrong again, so fluffy you might die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: HellyJellyBean Reylo Valentines Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724872
Comments: 19
Kudos: 107
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Each Day is Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



Rey looked at the gifts laid out on her desk. 

  * A teddy bear
  * A bunch of daisies (her favourite flowers) 
  * and a box of heart shaped chocolates



She had been in work for three hours and a gift had arrived on her desk each of those hours. Someone was placing them there every time she left the room. 

But who was sending her the presents? It had to be someone from within the office. Last week in the break room when Rosie had made that delicious chocolate fudge cake she couldn’t stop eating, she remembered mentioning that she had never received a Valentines. 

She had already questioned her BFF Rosie who swore that it wasn’t her, that left the rest of the people who had been present in the break room that day. 

She looked around the open space outside her office door and started to make a list of the possible culprits.

Armitage Hux? That was a big nope. Armitage had been in love with Rose for at least a year. He was yet to admit it, but Rey enjoyed watching the romance between them slowly blossom. 

There was the CEO Kylo Ren. She doubted it was him. Kylo had been in a hot and heavy fuck buddy relationship with Kira the head of marketing for atleast six months. It was supposed to be a well kept secret, so naturally the entire office knew about it. 

Could it be Phasma fucking with her? Surely not. The two colleagues didn’t see eye to eye but Phasma didn’t seem like the kind of person to do something like that.

Please not Randy the intern. She had caught him longingly staring at her boobs more than once. She looked at his bleach blonde hair peeking out from under his beanie as he handed out coffees in the completely wrong order. 

What about Matt the IT Tech? Something told her not to discount Matt. Sure he was shy and awkward, but he had always been very sweet to her. She put him on the maybe list. 

There was only viable candidate left and she was absolutely sure it wasn’t him. Ben Solo. The man who tried to make her professional life a living hell. Ben Solo hated her and she hated him. Except, that wasn’t entirely true. She loathed everything about Ben Solo apart from the absolutely mind blowing, Earth shattering hate sex they engaged in everytime they got too drunk at an office function, or when everyone got together at the bar on a Friday or when it was Tuesday...

Rey shook her head. No it couldn’t be Ben. He would never do anything this sweet. His love making certainly wasn’t gentle. She had never been manhandled so roughly. 

_ You love it though…  _ a little voice in her head whispered. She willed it to shut up. 

‘I need a coffee,’ she muttered. She looked at her watch. It was lunchtime. She decided to walk to her favourite coffee shop around the corner. 

When she got there, she froze. Ben fucking Solo was in the shop. He was holding two different coloured travel mugs, one in each hand. The type she had always wanted to buy but never had the disposable income to afford. He seemed to be trying to choose between the two options. Rey did not want to talk to Ben when her coffee level was so dangerously low. She managed to duck out of the shop before he saw her. She huffed back to the office. Mad about missing her caffeine fix. 

She met Rosie in the office lobby and they chatted briefly about the mystery gifts. Rose promised to keep an eye out for anyone who looked suspicious.

When Rey returned to her office, she was shocked to see a red travel mug with a bow in the middle of her desk. Just like the one Ben Solo had been holding in his left hand at the coffee shop. 

Rey’s mouth fell open. Ben. Ben was the one bringing her gifts. 

She sat down at her desk. What did it mean? Did he have feelings for her? Did she want him to have feelings for her? She searched her heart. Yes. She did. She had always seen him as a big lump of sexual energy, but now, to see this softer side of him, she started to wonder. The sex was amazing, maybe everything else with Ben Solo would be amazing too? 

Before she could change her mind, she left her office and burst into Ben’s. He froze in place and stared at her. A delicate gold heart shaped locket dangled from his fingers. 

Rey entered the office and closed the door behind her.

‘Is that for me?’ she said quietly. 

Ben didn’t answer.

Rey moved closer to him.

‘I saw you in the coffee shop, I know the mug is from you. Thank you.’ 

Ben looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. Rey stepped closer again.

‘And the other gifts? Were they also from you?’ 

Ben swallowed hard and nodded again. 

Rey was right next to him now. 

‘Why?’ she whispered. 

‘I...I’ve been such as asshole to you and I know you hate you but, fuck, you know how little boys sometimes pull on the pigtails of girls they like? It’s like that.’ 

Rey frowned.

‘So...you’ve been an asshole to me, because you like me?’ 

Ben nodded.

‘That’s fucked up, Ben.’ 

‘Welcome to my world. I’m fucked up, Rey. You deserve better than this big fucking mess. But I wanted to do something nice for you and when you said you had never received a Valentine’s Day gift it made me so angry. How could anyone not shower you with gifts? You are the most perfect, beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. So, yes I wanted to do this for you, but I didn’t want you to feel like you owed me anything. That’s why I wanted to keep it secret.’ 

Rey stared at him and he looked distraught. 

‘Fuck, you think I’m some sort of big fucking creep now don’t you? I’m sorry—‘ 

Rey cut him off when she took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. 

Ben recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer. 

Rey pulled away and looked into his eyes.

‘Ben Solo, do you want to be with me?’ she asked. 

‘More than anything.’ 

Rey smiled and pressed one more quick kiss to his lips before she walked out of his office.

‘You’re taking me out tonight, so start looking for a restaurant that isn’t fully booked,’ she shot over her shoulder. 

Ben nodded enthusiastically. He started typing into google to find the number of some local restaurants when Rey popped her head back into his doorway.

‘You might even get lucky tonight, Solo. It is Valentines Day after all,’ she said with a wink. 

**********

On their seventh Valentine’s Day together, Rey decided to mess with her husband.

‘Do you remember when you were sneaking those gifts onto my desk?’ she asked as she pulled some plates out of the cupboard. 

‘Of course,’ Ben answered not looking up from the vegetables he was chopping.

‘I gotta tell ya, I was a little disappointed when I found out they were from you, I was holding out for Randy.’ 

The chopping stopped. Ben turned around and fixed her with a deadly stare. 

‘Just something about that beanie and bleached hair combo that used to make me quiver in my loins,’ she said fanning herself.

With two strides he was upon her, pressing her up against the cupboard and giving her a sound kissing that left her utterly breathless and completely aroused. He pulled away and ground his groin against hers. 

‘Could Randy do that?’ he asked with a smirk. 

‘Randy who?’ Rey said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. Ben smiled as he dipped down to join their lips once more. 

‘Right answer,’ he murmured just before their mouths met. 

**********


End file.
